creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Tough Act to Follow
'''is episode 25b of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on September 4, 1999. Synopsis The Tony Gibbler Awards is set to go on live television tonight, and Edward's play is performing during a matinee, but it's going to get weird, considering the fact that Eric is tagging along. Will the play really blow everyone's minds and win against Making Music With Trash Can Lids for 2 Hours and 45 Minutes? Cast (WIP) *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Paul, Christian and Stage Director *Josh Peck as Eric *John DiMaggio as Tony *Gary Sauls as Joey, Constantinos and Robber *Edward Felker as Stanley *Dan Green as Dallas Trivia *The original title for this episode was "What's Opera, Edward?". *This and Guess Who's for Dinner? aired on December 13, 2002 on The WB right after A Scooby-Doo! Christmas premiered. *This episode is available to watch on the Shaggy Dog Story DVD and The Complete Second Season box set. *This segment first aired in Germany on August 14, 1999, which was nearly a month before it debuted in the United States. *This segment in its entirety could be viewed on the Edward and Eric website on kidswb.com. Transcript (Episode begins in Joey's bathroom, where Joey is showering. He is doing some vocal warmups horribly. Eric is trying to do a jigsaw puzzle, but then he hears the horrible singing from next door) '''Eric: '''Sounds like Joey is going through allergies again. (laughs) (Joey turns off the shower water, and he wraps a towel around his body. He walks out of the bathroom and he gets dressed offscreen. He walks out of his bedroom wearing a white suit that resembles Elvis Presley's. He proceeds to spray a can of breath freshener into his mouth, and then he makes his way to his calendar) '''Joey: '''Well, it's been six months since I've been in this play filled with hopeless clowns. But tonight marks the Tony Gibbler Awards, and at our upcoming matinee performance, they'll be sending in tasteless old people to our show to see if we really deserve an award. (he stops) Sorry, I meant if ''I '''deserve it! (laughs as he makes his way out his apartment) (Next door, Edward is putting on a tuxedo. Oscar is wearing the exact same tuxedo, except that it's miniature) '''Oscar: '(hoots) 'Edward: '''Don't make a fuss, Oscar. You'll get to host the Oscars soon. Right now, my cast and I have a show to perform! (runs out the door, but suddenly, he trips over Eric and he lands on the floor, with his teeth sinking into the wood) '''Eric: '''Edward! Edward! Can I be in the play? (Edward spits out piles of splinters) '''Edward: '''Well, I'm gonna have to put it nicely, but- '''Joey: '(runs over Edward) In your dreams, Peanut Brain. (points at the show's Playbill) The pamphlet specifically says this. (We see tiny text on the Playbill, which reads: "Anybody is allowed to purchase a ticket, except if your name is Eric Pearson") '''Joey: '''And besides, the show started SIX months ago. (We hear Edward's bones crunching) '''Edward: '''Please, if I may! (Joey gets off, and Edward weakly stands up) '''Eric: '''Can I be in another play? '''Joey: '''Yeah, sure, here's your directions. (Joey hands Eric a paper, which reads: "Turn left, go right, keep going straight, turn clockwise, go left, and then enter the door.") '''Eric: '''But, these are directions to the local comedy club! '''Joey: '''Exactly. (walks away, laughing hard) (Eric frowns as the camera transitions to the theater's stage) Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Comedy World Season 2 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages